Lightning's Family Reunion
'Lightning's Family Reunion ' is an episode idea created by 707931. In the series In Carnival City, a strange storm came out of nowhere when it happen to Captain Lightning's brother and sister, Captains Thunder and Storm they team up to attack their brother and Matt, Roxie, and Gomez. They then squash Lightning into a frisbee and toss him to the outskirts where he meets two other Street Kids, Francis and Alex, that team up with him to stop his siblings. Plot Villain Introduced Captain Thunder Captain Storm Trivia *Some scenes are similar to the Camp Lazlo episode, Oh Brother Who Are Thou? Transcript Captain Thunder: (stretches his arms and puts his hands behind his head) Ahh...ya know sis, I am never goin' home. Captain Storm: Ah, why should we? With our loser brother Captain Lightning gone, we can finally chillax. (lost reception sounds) Captain Thunder: Yo losers, the reception! What gives? Street Kids: Ah? Huh? Uh? Captain Thunder: Move the antennas again, will ya? Street Kids: Um, (chuckles nervously) Yes, Captain Thunder. Yeah sure. (reaches his arm out to move the antennas) Heh, how's that? Captain Thunder: Nah, a little more to the left. (Street Kid moves it to the left) Street Kid: Uh heheh...like this? Captain Thunder: (sarcastically) No, the other left you idiot! (Street Kid moves the antennae to the other left) Street Kid: Um, how about now? Captain Thunder: No, now to the right! (Street Kid moves the antennae to the right) Street Kid: He he heh. How about now? Captain Thunder: Eh, better. (Female Street Kid arrives with lemonade with ice) Street Kid: Um, here's your lemonade guys. (The captain siblings snatches the lemonade out of her hands) Captain Storm: (sips her lemonade but then spits it out) Ugh, my lemonade's not cold enough! Get me some more ice, with ya? (heaves the container with the lemonade back to the Street Kid) Street Kid: Um...yes Captain Storm. Right away Storm! (runs off to get more ice) Matt (in Thunder's electrical force field bubble): Ugh! You guys will never get the Street Kids to do all your dirty work! Once Lightning gets back, he's gonna get us out and put you two back in the Villain Vault! Captain Storm: Uh, hate to break it to ya Hatter, but you forgot that we tossed your friend far, far away where he'll never come back. And well, if Lightning is that far, he won't be coming back for long. Matt: Don't count on it Storm! He'll be back to stop you, (murmuring) I hope. (Meanwhile in the outskirts) Captain Lightning: (moans in pain) Alex: What happened to the frisbee? Francis: I don't think it is a frisbee. Captain Lightning: (angered and annoyed) I AM NOT, A FRISBEE!!!!! Alex: Maybe it's a captain frisbee. Heh heh. Francis: When it's mad, it sounds kinda like Captain Thunder. Captain Lightning: (starts to shout again but then stops) Huh? Wait a minute! How do you know Thunder? Alex: Heh heh, well everyone in Carnival City knows Captain Thunder. Francis: We know both the Captain siblings. Heh heh. Aheh. (Captain Lightning opens the door to their home and scans the area of the outskirts) Captain Lightning: Hmm, you really think this is Carnival City? Alex: A carnival paradise of the Multiverse. Heh heh. Captain Lightning: (turns to them with a questioning look) Who told you this was Carnival City? Francis: Captain Thunder and his little sister, Captain Storm. Who else? Alex: Yeah. When they first arrived here, they moved us all the way back here. Heh heh. Captain Lightning: Do you two have any clue how long you've been out here? Francis: (scratches his chin) I don't know. Couple of days, or months, or weeks? It's a little hard to tell. We don't get too much moonlight back here. Just a little fog and a few Howlers that try to eat us. Captain Lightning: The Captain siblings came to Carnival City two years ago! Alex: Say, you wouldn't happen to be another one of their siblings. You kinda look a lot like them. Only thinner and taller. Aheh. Captain Lightning: *phhp*. Some siblings. (crosses his arms and looks up into space.) They squashed me into a frisbee. (sulks) Francis: Ooh!! (laughing) They love frisbee! They used to turn us into frisbees all the time! Alex: Yeah! They're the greatest villains that Lord Tenoroc has ever summoned. (laughing) Captain Lighting: (perks up and uncrosses his arms) Huh? Wait a minute! My annoying siblings squashed you both into frisbees, and then threw you into the outskirts of Carnival City, and you think they're the greatest villains that Lord Tenoroc has ever summoned?! Francis: Well...duh...yeah? Don't you? Captain Lightning: (glares at them and squints his eyes) Ya know what, no I don't. I think they're the worst! (cracks his knuckles) The worst siblings I'vee ever had, and I'm sick and tired of being their one and only personal punching bag. And you should too. (Francis and Alex stare at Lightning with confused looks) Captain Lightning: (sighs and scratches his head) Okay look. Take for instance frisbee. Francis and Alex: (excitedly) Oh frisbee! Frisbee! Yay frisbee! I love frisbee! It's my favorite game! Ahaha! Captain Lightning: And why do you love frisbee? Francis: Because the Captain siblings love frisbee! Captain Lightning: And (snaps his fingers and points at them) you love the Captain siblings because... (Francis and Alex don't respond.) (Cricket sounds and a Howler howls) Captain Lightning: Exactly, it's payback time. Francis and Alex: Payback. (They start up an old go cart. Lightning inserts a Carnival City silver coin and they ride back to Carnival City to stop the Captain siblings) (Meanwhile, back at Carnival City, Matt, Roxie, Gomez, and all the Street Kids are still in Thunder's force field bubbles while the other three Street Kids are still holding the TV for Captains Thunder and Storm) Captain Thunder: Higher losers higher! I said higher! (Just then, Captain Lightning, Francis, and Alex arrive) Captain Lightning: Don't listen to him, guys! You can put it down now! (The exhausted Street Kids collapse but they put the TV down anyway) Street Kid: Ah, finally! (She and the other two Street Kids run away) Captain Storm: Hey! What gives?! We were about to finish that show! Francis: You two have terrorized the best of Carnival City too much already. Alex: Yeah! It's time to pack your bags, cause' Matt Hatter's gonna send you two back into the Villain Vault once we free him and his friends. Category:Episode ideas Category:Episode ideas from 707931